The compromise
by bellamy-cullenvampire-bean
Summary: Bella and Edward have just had the most spectacular wedding. Now they are alone on their wedding night. Read to find out what these crazy kids get up to. Please R


**After the wedding.**

Edward carried me up to the house and even up to his bedroom. It had been a nice wedding. Even my parents were happy. Alice really had kept her promise to keep it small.

As a wedding treat, Edward had been given the house for a romantic weekend; just the two of us, while the rest of the Cullen's went hunting.

As we crossed the threshold of his bedroom, something I thought would never happen to me in real life; Edward kissed me softly and set me down on the bed. I leant up to look around the room. Sweet music was playing in the background, candles lit all around the room, and I noticed that the bed was covered in rose petals. I smiled and looked back at him. We stared into each others' eyes for an immeasurable length of time.

Leaning his head on his hand, Edward continued to stare into my eyes, while playing with my hair.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Cullen." he whispered softly.

I smiled and pulled him closer to me. I wanted to kiss him until time had run out. I wanted nothing more than to be with him for the rest of my life. Nothing would stop me from succeeding in getting that.

Edward broke away from my lips to kiss my jaw line. Shivers ran down my spine, as they always do whenever he touches me. I had butterflies in my stomach. I had no idea what was coming.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear, with a voice of pure velvet.

"I love you too…" I whispered back while leaning to kiss him again, this time with more force. Shifting slightly so he was leaning over me, he moved his hands to rest lightly on my back. I rolled over to be on top never once breaking the kiss. Edward's cold hands moved down my back undoing the zip of the dress. I shivered as he removed the white silk and his hands caressed my back slowly, raising goose bumps.

He raised my arms above my head and pushed me down, getting on top of me. Beneath him I felt cold, but it was good. I wasn't going to complain. This was what I wanted after all.

His lips moved from mine to kiss under my ear. I could hear his jagged breathing and it made the butterflies flutter faster around my stomach. I moved my hands onto his jacket, pulling it off of him with as much force as I could master.

Kissing me again, I pushed him up so it was easier to undo his shirt. Unlike the first time I was sure this was what I wanted. My hands weren't shaking madly, they were steady. This was what I wanted.

I pulled off the shirt and ran my hands down his flawless bare chest. It really was like touching a statue. His skin was smooth and cold like marble; he was even more gorgeous half naked.

He moved his hand to my neck and pushed me down once again onto the bed. I broke from the kiss breathing heavily. Edward was now kissing softly down my neck, nibbling every so often as lightly as he could. I knew he could hear the thumping of my heart and how I wished it would slow.

His lips now moved from my neck to my chest and continued to descend. It felt like my heart was going to break out of my chest the further down he went. His cold lips made me gasp each time they came in contact with my skin.

He got to my belly button and stopped. I could feel a smile trace around his lips.

I pulled myself upright and looked into his eyes. He stared at me from beneath his eyelashes never once breaking the gaze. So quickly, I wasn't even sure if it had happened, he was there, at my level.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

There was something different about him. I couldn't quite catch it until the light flashed to his wonderful eyes. They had the look of hunger about them even though they were still the beautiful butterscotch color I loved so much.

"You smell absolutely delicious…" he murmured softly. "I can hear you heart racing. The call of your blood is so strong…"

"Edward…" I whispered my eyes wide with shock.

"Bella…"

He smiled the crooked smile which took my breath away. I gasped as he pulled me on top of him and started kissing me with such urgency I had only felt once before; when he teased me. This time, I knew it was for real. His hands moved up my back to my bra, unhooking it with one swift motion. I tried braking away, gasping for air, but he would not let me go. He pulled me to him with his iron tight grasp and broke the kiss only the trace my lips with his cold tongue.

I pushed him down onto the bed as hard as I could but he pulled me down with him, never wanting to break his lips away from mine. I rolled over onto my side, making it easier for me to reach his belt and undo his trousers. I could feel him shiver around my touch, it was the first time I had ever touched him further than his chest.

I moved closer to him, feeling every inch of his male model body. His cold skin made me gasp wildly in his ear. Edward's cold hand seized my lower back arching me closer. My head was thrown back onto a pillow as his lips reached my throat.

He was now above me, kissing down my chest once again. Instead of stopping he carried on further, doing things he'd never done before. Pulling off my thong, he came back up to my level once again.

Edward's eyes were scorching in the second he stared into mine. He wanted me badly.

I caught my breath, biting my lip waiting for what was next. I hadn't even noticed he was naked too. It was too dark to see anything more than a silver glow of his body. I pulled him closer, so I could feel everything.

"Edward!" I gasped as he pushed himself inside me. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt. His extreme cold body temperature made it feel better than I'd imagined. I didn't want it to end. I was connected to him in a way I'd never been before, and it felt amazing.

Edward was always careful not to go too hard or fast, knowing he might hurt me. Each time he pushed into me a new wave of emotion rushed over me. My breathing became uneven. My heart skipped a beat each time he moaned my name. My hands rushed to his hair to pull his head backwards as we both moaned and came.

I woke up next to him a few hours later wearing his shirt. He was already dressed of course and had been watching me sleep.

"Morning my love" he said quietly kissing my forehead.

I smiled and moved my lips to his. All the feeling from the night before was still there and I wanted him again. His hands cupped me face and pushed me gently back.

"Last night was…" he started, but I put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Remarkable…" I whispered, blushing.

Edward's fingers brushed against my cheekbones lightly as he watched me intently. I knew what would be coming next. We were married. We'd had sex. The only thing next was for him to turn me. And I knew he wanted to hold that off for as long as possible. Like he'd said before, it would be unendurable for him to never see my blush scarlet again.


End file.
